


The Not So Miserable Wedding

by Destielixer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings are supposed to be happy things with happy thoughts and happy people. But that isn’t always the way that things go for Ian and Mickey…well at least not until they start talking to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not So Miserable Wedding

**22\. two miserable people meeting at a wedding au**

**A/N: In this story Ian is the cousin of Lip and family.**

* * *

Mickey fucking hated weddings just because this was his sister’s wedding didn’t mean that he couldn’t be unhappy about it. Okay sure he was happy that the skank was finally getting married, finally settling down with someone even if that someone had to be some Gallagher brat.  With Terry having gone into hiding for another crime or some shit, Mickey had been there to give her away seeing as he was the oldest brother out of the lot.

Everyone was out on the dance floor now, swaying to some shitty ass music that the DJ was on stage was playing. To Mickey this seemed more like a really badly planned prom dance sorta thing…not that he’d been to prom with anyone that is. They didn’t have much cash to splurge on the wedding seeing as Mandy wanted to go for a luxurious honeymoon with the Gallagher brat. Speaking of which, over at the Gallagher table Mickey noticed that all of Lip’s siblings were missing too, probably dancing.

All except for one.

Okay you know the thing they call love at first sight? Yeah well Mickey didn’t want to say that was what he’d felt towards the loner at the table since that morning…but then again he couldn’t deny that the redhead did get him into a nice tripping mess over simple words, or make him stop and stare more than a few times throughout the day. He didn’t recognise the redhead as one of the siblings and according to Mandy, she’d told him some time ago that Lip was inviting one of the cousins over and if memory served him from this morning’s introductions, that lone redhead at the Gallagher table? That was Ian Gallagher aka little rich boy cousin of Lip’s.

Ian didn’t understand why he’d had to show up to this particular wedding anyway he was just their cousin. Cousins didn’t show up at weddings did they? Or at least they weren’t as important to have to be seen at weddings. If his father could skip out on this wedding then why couldn’t he? Plus he’d just returned the other day from his studies abroad.

He folded his arms across his chest, staring out onto the dance floor, easily finding Lip in the crowd. If it wasn’t for him, Ian thought, he would be home doing something probably more productive. Yes he was here because Lip had asked him to be his best man. Out of all his cousins he was the closest to Lip so of course he’d agreed after a little bit of fuss about how, ‘I don’t have a fucking date to bring to the dinner’ and ‘Can I just read your speech at the beginning of the dinner and then just get the fuck out of there?’

Of course Lip had said no to running away and as for the matter of a date his cousin had brushed it off with a not so reassuring ‘Don’t worry Ian, you don’t have to bring a date. It won’t be a big deal at all.’

“It won’t be a big deal my ass,” Ian muttered as he reached for the wine glass to drink and then continued his night of lonely sulking as he watched the couples dancing together. Fiona and her long time partner Jimmy were dancing together. Lip and his newly wed wife Mandy were dancing together. Debbie was dancing with some guy who looked older than her but she seemed to be just as happy in his company. And believe it or not even Carl had someone to dance with! She apparently was some girl who was just as explosive and badass as him as he’d been telling them over dinner.

And what was Ian doing?  _Sulking_.

Yep, he was probably just about the most unhappy, miserable person here at the wedding tonight. He’s checked out almost every guy in the room already and also everyone at the ceremony this morning. He thought maybe he’d get lucky with at least  _one_ of them but no. They were either straight and taken or gay and taken. Just his luck, he thought with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. He reached for the bottle of alcohol now and topped up his glass.

“You know you might as well just drink out of the bottle,” someone said and Ian looked up at the voice, “there’s no one at this table save for you anyway. I mean that’s what I would do.”

Okay…so there was probably just  _one_ other person at this wedding that Ian had kinda-sorta had his eyes on since this morning’s wedding ceremony. Said person was the bride’s brother one Mickey Milkovich. Ian stared at him as the thuggish guy pulled out a chair and took a seat next to him. Mickey would have been perfect except for that one problem, he loved to challenge him and he  _loved_  to rile him up and Ian for the love of all his prim and proper upbringing could never seem to stop picking a fight with him.

“I’m not you and I don’t drink from bottles,” Ian said as he sipped from the glass.

“Only pussies drink from wine glasses,” Mickey said as he grabbed the half full bottle and drank from it.

“And only barbarians drink straight from the bottle,” Ian retorted as Mickey tipped his head back and took a long drink. Ian’s eyes couldn’t help but to be drawn to the way his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed the alcohol. His neck just suddenly looked rather appealing and Ian forced himself to look away, fingers gripping tight to the curve of the wine glass.

“Y’know this party sucks,” Mickey said, “what say you and I get out of here?”  

Ian cocked his head, “What?” he said turning back to Mickey.

Mickey just shrugged,  “I dunno you looked bored. I’m bored. Let’s get out of here together and not be bored.”

Ian pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at him, “Where did you have in mind?” he asked, because really this idea was better than sitting at this party on his own, sulking about.

“I dunno we can’t get that far on foot,” Mickey said.

“I’ve got a car,” Ian said.

“Oh hurrah for Mr Richy McRichPants,” Mickey said.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Ian said with a scowl, “I just meant that we could get farther away if we took my car…you can drive if you like?” he said.

“What d’you drive huh?”

“Are you being picky?” Ian teased as he stood now finishing the rest of the alcohol in his glass and putting it back down, “C’mon I’ll show you,” he said as he headed for the door.

Mickey grabbed another wine bottle off the neighbouring table and then quickly followed after Ian.

* * *

Outside it was just a little bit colder than it had been inside. Mickey found the redhead going over to a black Porsche 911 and he whistled his eyes taking in the sweet ride, “Damn Gallagher, you sure know how to ride around in style,” he commented.

Ian grinned, “Glad you like it,” he answered as he held out the keys to Mickey, “Now drive me chauffer!” he ordered in a fake prim falsetto.

Mickey laughed; “You’re such a fucking idiot, Gallagher!” he scowled as he took the keys from the redhead, handing the bottles of wine over to Ian now.

They climbed into the car Ian seated next to Mickey as he drove off, pulling out of the parking lot. He settled the bottles of wine in his lap and then he reached to turn on the radio in the car.

“That’s some indie shit,” Mickey muttered but he said nothing more as he took to the road.

Ian was surprised that Mickey didn’t say anything more than that. He settled into his seat drinking from the bottle that Mickey already had open. “So where’re you taking me to?” he asked.

“You’ll see, I’m guessing you’ll like it.”

“I doubt I’d like something that you chose, we have different tastes,” Ian teased earning a tsk from the thug.

“Okay how about this, if you hate the place I’ll finish that bottle of wine,” Mickey said gesturing to the one in Ian’s lap, the one that was already open, “If not you finish it all up.”

“You trying to get me drunk?” Ian asked.

Mickey just smirked, “Maybe?”

“You’re on Mick,” Ian said, accepting the challenge.

* * *

Ian hadn’t expected to like where Mickey had brought him at all. In all actuality he hadn’t expected Mickey to bring him to such a breath-taking place. They were atop the hill that over looked the whole town. Here it was dark and the town seemed like another field of glimmering stars like the ones above them in the sky. They were side by side in their suits on the warm hood of the car, the radio still on in the background, music softly playing into the night.

“Do you think we should’ve left them?” Ian asked as he turned his head to look to Mickey. His body was all warm and bubbly from finishing that one bottle on his own.

Mickey turned back looking over his shoulder at the redhead who was lying down, “Are you regretting it?” Mickey asked as he took a swig from the wine bottle and then held it out to Ian who giggled and shook his head.

“No thanks, I’m already a mess,” he muttered letting out a contented little sigh, “And no…I guess not…you turned out to be better company than I expected.”

Mickey grinned at Ian’s admission as he settled back, lying down next to the redhead, holding the bottle at his side now, “How come I’ve never seen you before?”

“What d’you mean?” Ian asked.

“I mean, I’ve never seen you around town before. If you’re Lip’s cousin shouldn’t you be living around town…that is unless of course you live overseas?”

Ian smiled, “I’m still studying overseas. I came back for the holidays,” he answered.

“Oh,” Mickey merely answered.

“What’s with the oh?” Ian asked.

“Nothing…just…I guess that’s why I never seen you before.”

“And you regret not knowing me earlier?”

Mickey didn’t know what to say. It was strange for him to feel at ease with a large majority of people and really he’d never thought that he would get along well with Ian but it was proving to be rather different than what he’d thought. “I guess you can say that,” he muttered.

Ian propped himself up on an elbow, “Can I tell you something?”

“Hm? What’s it?”

“I have a confession to make,” Ian said smiling a little shyly now.

“Oh no here we go,” Mickey muttered mockingly as he shifted to put the bottle down and then cover his ears.

“How dare you!” Ian scolded lightly as he reached to take Mickey’s hands in his. The thug didn’t pull away. Heart beating hard in his chest, Ian looked at him meaningfully as he lay back down against the hood of the car, pulling Mickey along with him. Cautiously he lifted his arms, hands hooking behind Mickey’s neck as he pulled the raven down to him.

“Is this your confession?” Mickey asked feeling Ian’s fingers cool against the back of his neck it made him shiver.

“Partially,” Ian answered with a little smile.

He laughed lightly, “Gross, you should just come right out with it, like this,” Mickey said as he boldly pressed his lips to Ian’s kissing him softly. The redhead gasped softly against his lips in shock and Mickey cautiously let his tongue trace the seam of Ian’s lips; the redhead didn’t stop him as he probed further, leaning his body fully against Ian’s now. The redhead’s mouth tasted like the wine that and maybe the sweetest fucking honey he’s ever had. Mickey groaned when he felt Ian’s tongue slip against his, his lips slick and wet as they kissed. His fingers tangled in the redhead’s hair, kissing him with this unknown passion.

Ian couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe yet he didn’t want this kiss to end because he was afraid that if he pulled away first or if he pushed Mickey away…then things would just crumble. Which is why when Mickey pulled back first Ian couldn’t help but to follow in the direction of his fading lips. The thug chuckled, softly bumping his lips against his, “Ay just because you don’t need to breathe don’t mean that I don’t either,” he teased softly.

Ian’s eyes fluttered open to see Mickey’s dark eyes looking down at him, “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” He smiled at the thug’s reassurance, okay he thought, Mickey could be sweet when he wanted to be, “Where did you learn to kiss like that huh?” Ian asked.

Mickey shrugged, “Dunno.”

“Bad boys don’t kiss like that,” Ian said.

“Maybe I’m not that bad? Ever think of that? What was that quote…don’t judge a book by it’s cover?” he teased.

Ian giggled, “If I was judging you…I wouldn’t have let you drive my car to take me somewhere in the first place.”

“Mmm true,” Mickey rumbled as he smiled at the redhead, “Does it mean you’ll let me drive it more in the future?”

Ian nodded, “Sure,” he said with a grin, “looks like I’ve just found myself a full time chauffer.”

“Really, just your chauffer?” Mickey asked raising a brow.

Ian would like to think that it was because of the alcohol that his cheeks were so hot and not because of the question, as he answered, “Maybe a little more?”

“A little more, meaning?” Mickey pressed.

“Meaning dumbass,” and here Ian paused as he pressed a reassuring kiss to Mickey’s jaw, “That I like you and I possibly want to spend every day of my holidays with you!”

Mickey smirked at the reply, “Good I’d like that.”

_Maybe coming to the wedding hadn’t been that bad after all._


End file.
